Oi, Tolol!
by ravalta
Summary: Chapter 1. Ketidaksukaan dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Kerinduan, apa sama? /atau tidak?/ mini-fic collection!


**Disclaimer: Amano Akira.**

—_Xanxus, S. Squalo._

* * *

><p>.semakin dekat menuju natal, dan kau tetap tolol.<p>

* * *

><p>Dari singgasana berbantal merah eksotik, manik kembarnya memperhatikan pintu ruangan. Gelas kaca berisi setengah <em>dolcetto <em> masih dalam genggaman tangan kiri. Siku kanan bertumpu di atas pegangan kursi berbahan dasar kayu, punggung tangan menumpu dagu. Tarikan napas berlangsung selama beberapa detik, fokus pandang tetaplah pintu.

Hampir saja melupakan tanggal—dan hal spesial—hari ini, jika saja pemilik merak berbulu halus tidak berseru nyaring pukul tujuh pagi. Seruan yang cukup untuk membuatnya terbangun, cukup untuk membuatnya melempar lampu tidur, cukup untuk membuat sumpah serapah terlantun selama dua jam, dan cukup untuk membuatnya tidak meninggalkan ruangan sampai sekarang.

Kali ini menoleh ke arah kanan, jendela berbingkai perak masih terbuka. Menggerutu karena angin malam terbilang kencang, tapi berdiri—untuk menutup jendela—bukan hal yang diinginkan. Posisi duduk dirubah kala dirasa kurang nyaman, _dolcetto_ diteguk sampai tandas.

"Hiu busuk!" Seruan lantang ditujukan pada anggota paling loyal. Soal Superbi Squalo mendengarnya atau tidak, urusan belakangan. Gelas kaca ditaruh dengan hentakkan, menimbulkan retak pada bibir gelas. Meja kayu sendiri menimbulkan dentum keras kala beradu dengan gelas kaca.

Tidak ada respon yang diharapkan.

Gerutuan menyelinap keluar dari bibir. "Hiu sialan!"

Panggilan kedua mengudara, menimbulkan gema di ruangan Xanxus. Tapi justru, samarnya tawa dari anggota-anggota lain yang masuk ke sensor pendengaran. Seharusnya siang tadi, siapapun yang menyiapkan pernak-pernik pesta dan mendekorasi ruang utama dengan balon serta kertas warna-warni, diancam mati.

Baru saja pria tigapuluh empat tahun itu akan beranjak, pintu terbuka. Daun pintu beradu dengan dinding kokoh, si pelaku malah bergeming di depan pintu dengan raut kesal—tanpa rasa bersalah, sama sekali. "_Voi_! Apa, _sih_."

Xanxus menggeram, cangkir kecil dalam genggaman tangan kiri Squalo jadi perhatian. "Itu kopi?" Sebelum memberikan ruang bagi Squalo untuk menjawab, tangan kanan terangkat. Pintu ditunjuk. "Tutup pintu. Tawa kalian, serta lagu-lagu tolol itu membuatku ingin muntah."

"Aku tidak ikut tertawa dan bernyanyi!" Pria yang lebih muda dua tahun dari sang pimpinan maju beberapa meter ke depan, menutup pintu dengan tangan kanan. Dibanting, tentu saja. "Dan, iya. Ini kopi." Siku ditekuk, gelas terangkat. Xanxus dapat melihat jelas, asap masih mengepul.

Xanxus tidak mengatakan apapun selama enam detik. "Tutup jendela." Titah kedua diujar.

"Kenapa—"

Gelas yang baru saja diletakkan beberapa menit lalu kembali diraih. Dilempar dengan gerakan cepat, bisa saja mengenai Superbi Squalo jika pria berambut silver itu tidak menghindar ke sisi kiri. "Tutup jendela."

Squalo memutar kedua bola mata. Gelas kaca dengan ornamen di sisi bawah yang kini terpisah jadi beberapa keping tidak diperhatikan, justru saat ini berjalan ke arah jendela. Ditutup, sempat memperhatikan panorama luar untuk beberapa detik. Hanya jalanan lenggang dengan gemerlap artifisial. "Apa lagi."

"Kopimu mengganggu."

"Jadi? Kubuang?"

"Letakkan di atas meja."

Sebelah alis milik ahli pedang itu terangkat tinggi. "Yang benar saja."

Xanxus tidak merespon ketika Squalo masih bergeming. Punggung tangan kembali jadi tumpuan bagi dagu, terutama ketika pria berambut sepaha tersebut menyesap kopi sampai—hampir—tandas. "Sisakan," ujar Xanxus.

"_Hah?!_" Gelas dijauhkan dari bibir, kopi tinggal seperdelapan cangkir. "Kepalamu terbentur sepatu _boots_? Atau, _dolcetto_ mengandung sesuatu yang membuat otakmu rusak?" Squalo melirik botol bertuliskan _dolcetto d'alba_ yang beberapa detik lalu menggelinding, tapi dibiarkan menabrak vas bunga.

Kali ini, Xanxus yang memutar kedua bola mata. "Sampah tidak diizinkan untuk banyak tanya. Habiskan, sana. Lalu buang—" Xanxus menggantung kata. Squalo benar-benar menyesap kopi hitamnya sampai tandas, langkah lebar membawanya ke hadapan pintu. "—Ke luar jendela."

Squalo mengabaikan titah Xanxus yang satu itu. Telinga cangkir masih dalam genggaman tangan kiri, telunjuk kanan mengarah pada wajah sang pimpinan. "Tujuan utama kau memanggilku?"

Seolah balasan, Xanxus tidak menghiraukan anggotanya yang paling loyal. Pandangan kembali mengarah pada jendela—kali ini, yang tertutup. Makin banyak pernak-pernik menyilaukan yang menggantung di bangunan seberang, sepertinya ruang rapat. "Semakin dekat menuju natal. Dan kau tetap tolol."

Xanxus tahu alis Squalo tertaut. Tentunya ia juga tahu, kalimat yang diucapkan beberapa menit lalu dan saat ini sama sekali tidak relevan. Lebih cocok dikatakan racauan. "_Oh_. Keluar, sana!" Kali ini, mengusir.

"_Voooi! _Jadi panggilanmu tadi hanya untuk menutup jendela?! Tebak siapa yang tolol!" Cangkir kopi benar-benar dibanting, beberapa tetes yang tersisa membekas di atas karpet. Pintu dibuka dengan satu gerakan cepat, ditutup pula dengan keras setelah si rambut silver keluar dengan hentakkan kaki.

Xanxus yang tetap bergeming di atas singgasananya justru kembali menumpu dagu pada punggung tangan kiri. Mendekam dalam ruangan seharian karena alergi dengan pesta atau semacamnya dan tidak melihat wakil setia seharian, adalah hal menyiksa.

Jadi, biarlah.

* * *

><p>.chapter 1, tamat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an**: intinya chapter ini cuma xanxus manggil squalo karena kangen terus diusir lagi.


End file.
